The Difference Between the Band Aid and the Cut
by Lanaroolz
Summary: Sonny meets Chad in the hallway. Confessions over a Band-Aid lead absolutely nowhere, except to where they thought they were before.


A/N: ...I have no excuse for this. Let me start out by saying that I do NOT watch Disney Channel (Denial). I don't know how this happened (Denial). I don't like Disney, I swear (Some more denial)! Ignore me while I go cry in a corner.

This was inspired by me, cutting my foot, and not being able to find a Band-Aid. What, did you think I was creative?

* * *

Sonny Munroe was searching through everything she had on her side of the dressing room, while attempting to balance on one foot. In fact, it was actually surprising that Tawni Hart, sitting in front of her mirror, hadn't said something along the lines of "What the hell are you doing?" yet.

After going over every nook and cranny three times over, Sonny inhaled and turned towards Tawni.

"Hey, do you have any Band-Aids?" Sonny asked.

"Why would I need a Band-Aid?" Tawni said with an intensely confused look on her face.

"Never mind," Sonny sighed and limped ever so slightly out of the room, somewhat thankful Tawni didn't notice.

Walking down the hallway, Sonny ran into the last person she wanted to see at the moment, Chad Dylan Cooper. She tried to act nonchalant and slip right by him, today was already a bad day, but that plan failed almost the instant she constructed it.

"Sonny, why are limping?" he asked. Sonny was surprised he was concerned, but when she looked at his face, she realized he was only confused.

"Oh, um, I cut my foot," she stammered and wasn't sure why. "I was actually looking for a Band-Aid, or some athletic tape."

"In the hallway?"

"Yes, because that's exactly where I keep all of my stuff," Sonny rolled her eyes. "I was going to the prop room to ask Nico and Grady if they had any."

"And you weren't going to ask me?" Chad demanded, defensive. Sonny really had to wonder what he was thinking when he made useless small talk with her and acted like an idiot.

"I didn't plan on you being in our studio," she explained.

"Let me see it."

"What?"

"Let me see your foot," Chad said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh, okay?" Sonny shot him a look that clearly displayed 'What is wrong with you?' but Chad chose to ignore it. He inspected the cut on the side of her left heel and concluded, "You need a Band-Aid, or something."

"Gee, thanks for the insight," Sonny retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait right here. Don't move: you might open it," Chad instructed and disappeared, leaving a very confused Sonny staring at the now empty space right in front of her.

Sonny was so caught up trying to figure out what Chad was up to, she didn't even have time to consider moving before he reappeared again, telling her to sit down.

Still trying to figure out what exactly was going on, it hardly registered to Sonny that he was wrapping up her foot.

"What are you doing?" she asked, perhaps a little too late, considering he was nearly done.

"Bandaging your foot?" Chad said it like a question, wondering what world she was so caught up in that she didn't notice until now.

"Well, I can see that. I meant being nice. It's not like you." Sonny didn't realize how harsh that sounded until she heard herself say it.

"I didn't want you getting blood all over the floor. What if you wandered over to Studio 2?" Chad responded, not phased at all at the new direction of the conversation.

"Ugh, Chad, why do you always have to do that?" she demanded, even though she knew it was half her fault.

"Do what?" he asked, totally clueless.

"You're always so… _Chad_, and then you do something fantastic, but go right back to being Chad again!" Sonny cried out desperately, trying to get her point across, knowing from his face that she didn't.

"So, I'm Chad and fantastic?" Chad asked with a small smirk on his face. He was about to make a snide remark about it before Sonny clarified that being Chad was a bad thing.

"How is _Chad_ a bad thing?"

"It's—" she hesitated, "It's just that you're always such a jerk! But then you have to go and… and _tend to my wounds_, so I have to change what I think about you! Oh, but not before you go and say it was only because you didn't want _the floor_ to get dirty!" Sonny yelled, exasperated.

Chad's eyes went wide as Sonny got more and more wound up. He had no idea that getting her a Band-Aid would get her so angry. Actually, he didn't realize that all of his teasing got her so angry in the first place. Looking at how upset she was, he couldn't help but tell her exactly why he had to be like that, despite the fact that he was finding out half of it himself as he spoke.

"I guess I just…" he paused, finding the words, "Around you I try to be Chad and Chad Dylan Cooper at the same time," he confessed, not really making any sense, but the look on her face told him she understood, so he kept going. "I mean, I could always act like, well, a jerk, and no one would say anything. They even expected it from me. I was so used to everyone being used to me, I really didn't know how to act when you weren't," Chad said, trying to figure out what exactly what he meant.

Sonny glanced at him from under her eyelashes and suddenly realized that they must look a little strange, two teenagers, sitting down in the middle of a hallway, Chad still holding her foot. She tilted her head up and worked up the nerve to ask, "So you act differently around me?"

Chad, who had returned to Sonny's foot, met her eyes. "Well, yeah. You're the first person who actually got upset when I acted that way. I had to be nice to you; it's hard to see such a pretty girl be so upset," he smirked.

Sonny beamed at him. "I guess I can deal with that."

"Can you? Can you really?" Chad grinned, releasing her foot.

Sonny laughed, admiring Chad's handiwork. "Thanks," she said after a pause.

"Just saving some trouble for the janitors," he explained after getting up and offering her his hand.

"Oh, please, you don't care about the janitors."

"No, no I really don't," he said, flashing his perfect smile.

"Thanks again for, you know, caring," Sonny smiled back before turning to her dressing room.

"No problem," Chad continued to smile as she closed the door behind her. Sometimes he really didn't understand her. Sometimes he really didn't understand himself.

* * *

A/N: Reading these again is so painfullllll. Wow, I'm sorry you read that. If I ever post something again I promise it won't be this bad.


End file.
